sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mephiles the Dark
Mephiles the Dark (メフィレス・ザ・ダーク, Mefiresu za Dāku) is one of the primary antagonists in Iblis Saga. He is the conscience, mind and will of the sun god Solaris. Mephiles was born during the Solaris Project when the experimentations on Solaris split him into Mephiles and Iblis. After his birth, Mephiles was sealed inside the Scepter of Darkness by Shadow the Hedgehog, but was freed ten years later during a skirmish between Shadow, Rouge and Dr. Eggman. After his release, Mephiles orchestrated a centuries-long plan to release Iblis from Princess Elise and rejoin with it. Along the way, Mephiles attempted to sway Shadow to join him, but failed. Ultimately, Mephiles' plan of releasing Iblis succeeded. He then reemerged with Iblis, remaking Solaris, but was defeated by Sonic, Shadow and Silver. Mephiles was then erased from the timeline when Elise and Sonic traveled back in time to before the Solaris Project and brought an end to Solaris. Appearance :Voice actor: Dan Green (English), Takayuki Sakazume (Japanese) Mephiles has three forms. His original form, which is also his base, is an amorphous mass of darkness. In his second form, Mephiles appeared almost identical to Shadow the Hedgehog, aside from having green eyes with slit pupils, no mouth (though his muzzle moves when he speaks, as if he does have a mouth), and the fact that everything that is red on Shadow is a pale powder blue on Mephiles. His third and most common form was a crystalline, anthropomorphic hedgehog with no visible mouth, nose, or feet. His eyes also change color in this form, gaining a red sclera and lighter green irises. In his "hedgehog" and crystal forms, his height is 100cm. (3ft. 3in.), weight in "hedgehog" form is 77lbs. (35kg.), while in crystal form the weight changes to 88lbs. (40kg.). His "birthplace" is at the Aquatic Base. Gallery Personality Unlike most of the villains in the Sonic series, who are driven by a lust for power or revenge, Mephiles (according to Shadow) only seems to crave destruction. He is portrayed as a cold, manipulative, cruel, sadistic, and ruthless villain with no sense of compassion. He would do anything to accomplish his goals, even if it means taking innocent lives. Mephiles happens to take great pleasure and delight in hurting others and has been shown to have a very warped and twisted sense of humor, making him a very sadistic and psychotic individual. For example, he made it his sole mission to cause pain to Elise throughout the entire course of the saga, and even broke out into a maniacal laughter after he releases Iblis. This is also seen when he taunts Omega by telling him he would be reprogrammed to capture Shadow. Mephiles is also highly intelligent, capable of using and manipulating people to further his evil plans. This is shown when he preyed upon Silver's frustration and desire to save the world, by deceiving him into thinking that Sonic was responsible for the devastation of his future, knowing that killing Sonic would have done the exact opposite of what Silver was trying to achieve. Mephiles also has nihilistic tendencies, as evidenced in his final fight against Shadow, where he asks why Shadow even bothers fighting at all, and why Shadow even bothers defending humanity when they will inevitably persecute him later. However, it seems that he has some manners, as he bowed to Shadow after taking his form, though this was most likely done as a mocking gesture. It has also been speculated that Mephiles might also be somewhat of a coward, judging from several actions he displayed throughout the saga: *Instead of fighting Sonic face-to-face, he appears at far distance without Sonic or Elise knowing, and proceeds to attacks sonic into knocking him out cold from behind while he uses a magic to release Iblis from her. In battle, the action of attacking from behind is usually an act of cowardice. **In addition to this, he creates a distraction to keep either of them from noticing him while he proceeded his plan. *During his fights with Shadow, Mephiles hardly attacks on his own without aid, either by summoning shadows, or cloning himself to use as distractions. He uses the shadows in the first boss fight as shields, and increases the number of them when you get too close. *During the two fights against Shadow, he waits to attack you until your back is turned. *He also doesn't fight you directly until you expel him from Shadow's shadow. *He managed to convince Silver and Blaze into attempting to dealing with Sonic before actually doing it himself, which would in turn release Iblis, though there was a much stronger form of Iblis already free in his time while he had a Chaos Emerald at hand. **In the second fight, you cannot face him until you clear the floor of the seething shade covering it, having to use Chaos Boost to expel him. *In the time ten years previous to the story that takes place, when Shadow corners the newly created Mephiles before sealing him away, Mephiles' voice sounds startled if not frightened before quickly shifting into his more recognizable tone as he makes a threat to Shadow. Mephiles also seems to have a habit of waving his hands when he speaks, as he has been seen doing so in nearly all of his appearances. He ranges from holding his hands up high while making a declaration, to holding them out to the sides slightly or even in front of himself while making himself appear as an ally to Silver and Blaze. Mephiles also showed limited interest in people, taking particular interest in Shadow, Omega, Silver and Sonic, the latter only because he needed to kill him. Mephiles is shown to hold a particular hate for Shadow since it was he who sealed him in the Scepter of Darkness. This being said, Mephiles did not acknowledge Rouge, Blaze or Elise, whom he would have been aware of, while the rest of the game's cast did not know of him just as much as he did them. Relationships Friends and Allies Family *Mephiles the Dark (conscious mind) *Iblis (raw power) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Humans *Samuel Oak *Ash Ketchum *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese **Big the Cat *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Nurse Joy *G.U.N. **Abraham Tower **Hope Robotnik **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega **Officer Jenny *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Vanilla the Rabbit *NiGHTS *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Mewoth **Jake Powers and Abilities As noted above, he can take various forms by absorbing an individual's shadow, which resulted in his gaining his common form. Subtle differences are applied, however, such as a far darker shade of various colors, a pale complexion, and bestial green eyes. Besides actually taking on a form with someone's shadow, he also can grow stronger by absorbing shadows, especially if it comes from the same type of shadow as the being whose shadow he absorbed earlier outside of time. This is especially evident with his second encounter, where he managed to effortlessly escape imprisonment from another Scepter of Darkness due to his present self having gone back in time absorbing Shadow's shadow while the latter was sealing away Mephiles' past self. Mephiles can manipulate and move through time with an ability similar to Chaos Control. Whether or not this was due to taking Shadow's form through his shadow or he had this power all along is debatable; however, being one half of the time god Solaris, the latter seems more probable. In addition, he has enough control over his abilities of time manipulation to separate pursuing enemies, as evidenced by how he managed to escape Omega and Shadow after their first fight in the future. His primary offensive technique is a massive sphere of black energy that is spawned from his hands that home in on their targets. He can also use the energy spheres to move himself and others through time. Since Mephiles absorbed Shadow's shadow, he also has the ability to actually be his shadow, as seen in the first boss fight against him. Furthermore, he can alter his physical form to sink into the ground and merge with the shadow of another. He can also manipulate shadows to create "clones" of himself, although they are warped and imperfect without the power of the Chaos Emeralds. He can also merge the clones together to make large shadow monsters. With two Emeralds, he can create an army of perfect clones. As seen in the "Showdown with Mephiles", Mephiles can also blast opponents away by firing shockwaves of energy at them. One of Mephiles' attack used (dubbed the "Dark Chaos Lance" by fans) that he extends from his right hand to make sharp strikes. Mephiles appears to be immortal, surviving every fight he takes part in, and whenever he is beaten he seems to just shift into his base form. Whether or not he is capable of feeling pain is unknown; although he reacts to taking damage during his battles with Shadow, he merely stood and allowed himself to be shot multiple times when confronting Omega at Wave Ocean. Indeed, when defeated by Shadow a second time, he also declared himself to be immortal, and invincible. Since he is the mind and will of Solaris, Mephiles also happens to be very intelligent. This is shown in his ability as a skilled manipulator, being able to easily manipulate Silver and Blaze into nearly getting his desired result. He is also shown to have adept knowledge on using modern technology, as evidence by knowing exactly which files in Dr. Eggman's computer to use when trying to persuade Silver to assassinate Sonic. This is most likely due to his apparently endless lifespan and time travel power allowing him to study the world around him for as long as he needs to. Mephiles has also demonstrated the curious ability to, with one Chaos Emerald in his possession, warp the other six Emeralds to his location instantly, which he did after the Flames of Disaster were released from Elise and before reuniting with Iblis. Presumably, he utilized the Chaos Emeralds' magnetic properties to pull this off. Mephiles also was capable of creating and commanding various monsters, as evidenced by the various monsters that appeared. Unlike Iblis, however, he cannot create them when he was sealed up. History Past Mephiles was accidentally created during the Solaris Project, under the supervision of the Duke of Soleanna. In one of the Project's experiments, Solaris was split into two separate entities: Iblis, its raw power, and Mephiles, its cunning mind. As Mephiles was trying to escape the facility, he was sealed in the Scepter of Darkness by Shadow the Hedgehog, who had traveled through time by ten years before the events of the game. Synopsis Iblis Saga Notes & Trivia See Also External Links Category:Mystical beings Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Future Category:Deceased